


Scales and Shade are Missing!!!?

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, M/M, Making Out, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Raihan and Piers are mysteriously late to a battle. Fearing that they've taken a page from Leon's book and gotten lost, everyone is dispatched in order to find them!What they found will shock and disturb you! (But not really.)
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Scales and Shade are Missing!!!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoreGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGold/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend who is having terrible luck at getting to battle Raihan and Piers in the Star Tournament. They complained to me about it and I basically made a joke that amounted to the two of them being Too Gay To Function. This is that joke in fic form.

Bede tapped his foot impatiently. He stood next to his mentor, Opal, who appeared puzzled. The murmurs of the audience were beginning to turn to shouting as no one had a clue what was going on. Even the announcer could be seen up in his little booth confusedly speaking to somebody higher up than he was.

It was supposed to have been a very simple, very easy battle. Bede and Opal had partnered up this time for the Star Tournament. They were supposed to be facing Raihan and Piers now. As in, the boy and the old woman were standing on the pitch already and the gym leader and singer had already been called to make their appearance on the field. And yet, both of the men were no-shows. And from the looks of the Higher Up Important People whom Bede couldn’t name in their little booth, they hadn’t called in either.

“Uh… Sorry folks, it seems that Raihan and Piers are late to their match. We apologize for this inconvenience and at this time ask that all of you please wait in your seats until they arrive.” The announcer said over the loudspeakers.

The booing of the audience intensified.

Bede and Opal’s phones rang. The call was from Sonia, and from the looks of things they weren’t the only ones getting hit up. Bede answered his phone and Opal shuffled over to him to look at his screen instead of fiddling with her old flip phone.

“Raihan and Piers are MIA, guys.” Sonia stated, something of a mixture of panic, frustration, and exasperation in her voice and on her features.

“We noticed.” Bede said dryly.

“Where could they be?” Nessa asked. “Bea and I just lost to them. They have to be here _somewhere_.”

“Your match was the one before the end of the first round, right?” Sonia asked her, getting a nod from the woman and the girl who stood with her.

“Do you think they could have caught the same disease Leon has?” Gordie asked.

The man in question raised an eyebrow. “Disease?”

“You know, GLS.”

Everyone stared at Gordie like he had grown a second head. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

“Getting Lost Syndrome, duh!” he announced.

“HEY!” Leon shouted.

“I hate to say it, but that’s as likely as anything else.” Sonia groaned. “Okay, it’s all hands on deck then. Bede and Opal, stay where you are. Everyone else is to spread out and find those two. If they really did pick up Leon’s illness then they could be halfway to Johto by now!”

“Why is everybody teasing _me_?!”

“Hop to it, everyone! Chop, chop!” with that Sonia hung up the call for everyone.

Bede chewed at his lip for a moment. “Ms. Opal, I’m going to look for them, too.”

The old woman didn’t even try to fight it. She waved him off with a simple comment of, “Make it quick, dear.”

His competitive nature wouldn’t allow for him to simply sit tight and wait for them. Especially not when he was the one they were supposed to be battling right now! The new gym leader shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran off the field. He could hear footsteps as soon as he got away from the sounds of the crowd outside. He knew that everybody else was frantically searching for the missing pair. Determined to be the one to find them, he first decided to head for the men’s locker room.

In theory, Gordie and Leon should have been in the waiting room near there just now. But Arceus only knew if either of them had thought to check it. Bede did his best not to run as he made his way through the short maze of halls. Just because he wanted to “win” this “game” didn’t mean he had to appear as frantic as he actually felt! And it was a good thing he didn’t run because he would have plowed straight into Gloria and Hop as he rounded the last corner to the waiting room.

“Bede! Shouldn’t you be on the field?” Hop asked him in surprise.

The boy shook his head. “Never mind that! I’m going to check the locker room for those two. What about you?”

“We were thinking the same.” Gloria admitted. “Heaven knows if Leon and Gordie have enough brains between them to have looked there.”

“What she said, but nicer.” Hope sighed.

“Fine. You two can come with, I guess.” Bede stated.

“Like you could stop us from following.” Gloria teased. To prove her point she grabbed both boys by their hands and practically dragged them along.

The men’s locker room was connected to the competitor waiting room. Gloria released their hands in order to dramatically push her way into the waiting room. No one inhabited the small area, but there were signs that it had just been used and evacuated. She made a beeline for the men’s room only to be stopped by both boys shouting at her.

“Gloria! You can’t go in there!” Hop shrieked.

“STOP STOP STOP!” Bede cried out with him.

The girl stopped and stared at them, tilting her head in mock innocent confusion. “Why?”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE A GIRL!” both shouted.

“Oh big deal! It’s not like anyone’s going to be naked in there right now!” she announced.

And then spun around to throw the door open just as dramatically as she had done before.

The sight that greeted the three caused very different reactions for all of them. Where Bede looked like he wanted bleach, Hop appeared to be contemplating his life choices that lead him to this point. And Gloria…

Sitting on one of the benches was Piers’s jacket, and on the floor near it was Raihan’s hoodie. And on the bench beside _those_ was Piers himself sitting on Raihan’s lap. Their lips were locked, Piers’s arms wound around the taller man’s head and fingers in his hair. One of Raihan’s hands had a firm, tight hold on the smaller man’s ass. The other had disappeared up the back of his tank top. Short little moans and the wet smacking of their lips and tongues echoed softly throughout the room.

…Gloria was _ecstatic_.

It was Raihan who caught on to their not being alone anymore first. He jumped and pulled away from Piers’s hungry lips, horrified and embarrassed gaze now on the three children. Piers looked annoyed until he realized something was actually wrong and turned to the door.

“Oh…” he muttered, oddly casually. “Our bad, were we supposed to be on now?”

“Yes.” Bede said flatly. He stepped forward and wrenched the doorknob out of Gloria’s hand and slammed the door shut.

Hop was already in the process of taking his phone out to inform the others that the missing apparent-couple had been found. Due to their negligence and Opal being the only one still on the field by the time the official “These Guys Are Late” rule came into play, Raihan and Piers were forced to forfeit the match. Opal and Bede moved onto the next round where they got to face off against Hop and Gloria.

All three children agreed never to speak of what they saw ever again. Even if Gloria had to be bribed into doing so.


End file.
